


Innocent Hearts

by Fearlesskiki



Series: One in a Million [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Federica Masolin, Ferrari - Freeform, Gen, Kid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: The story that stole the hearts of Formula One fans in the Spanish GP 2017 aka the crying kid.





	Innocent Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The real story does not happen this way. This is just a fabricated fiction based the real story.

The mild wind runs through Federica's hair as she watches over her son playing with Felipe Massa's son Felipinho and the Smedley boys Frankie and Felix. The boys are chattering out loud at the paddock, chasing Felipinho who is riding a scooter. Their laughter fills the air within the paddock area. Three different languages are conversed among the boys but the little munchkins still managed to mesh into one. The boys came from different culture all share the same passion for wheels and that is what simply unites them. In their world, there are no money, politics or discrimination involved. Their friendship and sincere and their laughter are innocent. Sometimes Federica wishes that she is still a child as the innocence are almost nonexistent in the adult world. In the real world, it is surrounded by cynical people. Fame, money, and politics seem to be everything especially in the world of Formula One. It is such a pity that this sport has loosened its true essence of a racing game throughout the years. As the children run around the restricted area, sounds of the PA system occur. It alerts the crowd that the race is about to start after 10 minutes.

 

"Alright Robin, come here. We need to go inside. The race is starting soon." Federica says. But Robin still sticks on to his friend's scooter, unwilling to walk away no matter how many times his mother nudges him. Even when Felipinho asks for his scooter back, the toddler is still not backing out from the scooter. Federica bends down to her son's eye level and continues, "Don't you want to see daddy race?"

 

It is only when the magic words come out, Robin releases his hands from the scooter and places one of them to his mother's hand. Federica could not help chuckle for her success. Together, they wave goodbye to their friends and proceed to the Ferrari lounge. Federica picks up her child and wipes away the sweat rolling down from the little boy's forehead. She hums a little as she walks before opening her mouth,

 

"Did you have fun with the boys?"

 

Robin nods to her and gazes with big bright eyes. Federica flashes a smile before putting her sight on the television screen. As the cars begin their warm-up lap, Robin sneaks out a Ferrari toy car from his mother's handbag. Through the television screen, Federica could see drivers start taking their places on the grid for the race. It is then the lights start to light up one by one. One, two, three, four, five.

 

Lights are out and the race begins with Hamilton on the pole position. Sebastian tries to level up with him and manages to get ahead in the first corner. Meanwhile, Kimi unwillingly involves in a drama which he is sandwiched between Bottas and Verstappen. It is Bottas that clips to his right-rear that forcing him to a domino effect, sending him into Verstappen. It leaves Kimi with a damaged suspension and immediately puts him out on the spot. The crash on the race track crushes Federica's soul. She turns her sight to her son Robin who is still playing with his Ferrari toy car. It gives her a little relief that Robin is too young to understand the happenings in the race track. When she puts her sight back to the television screen, another soul-crushing scene breaks her heart. The screen shows a young boy wearing a Ferrari gear bursts into tears as a result of Kimi's retirement.

 

"Oh no! That poor child! That breaks my heart." Says Ted, Federica's ex colleague who has somehow sneaked into the lounge area.

 

"Oh no, I wish I could hug him or something," Federica responds.

 

"You could if you could find him," Ted replies.

 

Hearing those words, Federica bites her lip, contemplates at the television screen and then to her son before turning back to Ted. "Ted, can you look after Robin for me? I have to look for the boy."

 

"What?" Ted exclaims while Federica stuffs Robin to him. He shakes his head in response but his objections do not seem to get into Federica's head as the woman heads to the exit without looking back. The only words that come out from her mouth are, "I trust you, Ted. Don't let Robin touch anything with wheels!"

 

Federica sprints to the paddock, glances to the grandstand and realises everyone looks like ants. It is hard to find that one little boy with red shirt and cap from the ocean of people, especially when there are many that wear red. And the striking hot sun does not help in her favour either. She grunts to herself, eyes squinted as she continues her search for the little boy. As she screens through the rows of the crowd, the commentator raises his voice, interrupts her search. Federica lets out a string of Italian curse words in response. She changes her sight to the back, which a red car from one of the television screens catches her attention. Her jaw drops when she realises there is a Mercedes car in front of the Ferrari.

 

After Kimi's retirement from the race, Sebastian is the only hope for the team. After Hamilton went to the pitstop, Sebastian is only a few seconds behind the current leader Bottas. Between the front runners, Bottas is the only one that has not gotten into the pits and he should be in anytime soon. But he seems to be playing a game right now, preventing Sebastian to overtake him. It seems like a useless defending game for the Mercedes driver, as he would need to go to the pits soon, which will probably result in him behind Sebastian anyway. But the Mercedes driver seems to have another agenda. As the fight between the two cars continues, Federica could see another Mercedes car closing the gap to Sebastian and she lets out a series of curse words in Italian. This must be Mercedes' filthy plan to aid Hamilton.

 

"Sebby! Fight him! Fight him!"

 

It takes a few tries, but Sebastian finally manages to cut into the top spot after a hard long fight. But the bad news is, Hamilton has shortened the gap within that time span. The television has once again turn its focus to the same boy with Ferrari gear, but this time instead of crying, the boy is jumping with joy. It is then it struck Federica an idea.

 

The production room.

 

She smacks her head for not figuring it out from the beginning. The production room has all the information of the circuit. It would have all of the video cameras and it is able to trace the seating of the young boy. Federica makes her way back into the lounge for Ted.

 

"Ted! Ted!"

 

"Hey, finally you're back! What have you been feeding your son? This little rascal has been driving me crazy. I can't even watch the race. How am I going to ask questions after the race?" Ted responds to her.

 

"I'll cover you for that. But I need your help now." Federica says.

 

"If it's another minute of babysitting then no thanks, madam," Ted replies.

 

"No, it's not that. Actually, I need you to call the people from the production room. I believe you have some contacts?" Federica explains.

 

"Well, yeah. Steve is working there." Ted says. He places Robin on the floor and fishes out his phone without asking further questions. With some contact and a brief description, they manage to locate the boy from the cameras and Federica once again leaves Robin in Ted's hands again.

 

She dashes grandstand once again but this time focusing on the area mentioned by the production team. Scanning the crowd with her limited eyesight, she manages to spot the boy. Federica sprints towards the stairs, almost tripping in the process and throws her arms to the boy as soon as she reaches him. The mother of the boy squeals, but thankfully she and the father recognise Federica as Kimi's wife and as an ex-television presenter. If not, Federica probably will face some press charges for kidnapping a child. The young boy in contrast just gives her a blank stare with big bright eyes. He is not fazed by her but he is not excited either. Federica lets out a huge breath, wondering how she could make the boy's day better. She could hear the boy's mother saying something in French. But the only words she could understand are Kimi, Kimi and Kimi. It is then she gets an idea. Federica flashes a smile and says, 

 

"Would you like to meet Kimi?"

 

The boy's face immediately lifts up hearing those words. He replies, "Kimi? Yes!"

 

"Really? You can do that for us?" The boy's father asks.

 

"Yeah, sure." Federica replies without hesitation.

 

It is an impromptu decision from her, so impromptu that Kimi has not agreed to this. In fact, the man has no knowledge about it. And the worst part is, Federica has no idea where Kimi is right now. He could have take  a ride back to the hotel. The only thing Federica knows is this simple act will guarantee the boy's smile and she will do whatever it takes to make it happen. She dials Kimi's number but no one picks up on the other end. As the boy and his parents all gazing at her with big hopes of meeting their hero, Federica gives them an awkward smile. She starts fidgetting her hands when the brief text messages have gotten no replies. She then switches to call Kimi's trainer Mark instead, which picks up the phone quite instantly.

 

"Mark, can you get Kimi for me? I need him to be in the lounge. Thanks." 

 

Federica places out her hand to the boy and they walk hand in hand to the Ferrari lounge. The boy's mood is already lifted since he is told that he could meet his hero. And he beams as soon as he reaches the lounge, where Kimi is sitting on one of the chairs. The boy releases Federica's hand and moves forward towards Kimi. Kimi gazes at the boy with a half smile. He does not ask how did the boy come here nor he asks why the boy is here. Instead, he asks this question. "What is your name?"

 

"Thomas." The boy answers.

 

Thomas stares at Kimi with big bright eyes, mouth hanging wide. He is absolutely stunned by just having his hero standing right in front of him. His parents are astonished as well. Both of them cover their mouths with disbelief that they are indeed meeting their hero. Kimi's eyes are just focused on Thomas. Despite being called the Iceman, his heart is warm and pure. To everyone's amazement, Kimi removes his cap and sign it before placing it on top of the young boy's head. He even gifts a pair of shoes to the young boy although it will take him years to able to fit them. None of this was rehearsed beforehand. Every gesture comes from Kimi himself. He bends down to meet Thomas' eyes and gives a warm smile, the kind of sweet and genuine smile that he always give to Robin. Federica has tears in her eyes when Thomas plants a kiss to Kimi.

 

"That's really good PR there." Ted whispers to Federica with a little smug. 

 

"Well, not everything is about PR, Mr Kravitz." Federica turns around and replies to him.

 

"Yeah, says the Ferrari PR manager." Ted continues to tease.

 

"Hmm... Crocked smile and a wink. What do you want, Ted?" Federica says with eyes narrowed.

 

"An exclusive interview would be fine." Ted answers.

 

"I knew it." she says. "That would cost a 3 michelin star dinner."

 

"What? You got to be kidding, right? I know we used to work together but we are still friends, right?" Ted exclaims.

 

"Well, there's no such thing as free lunch. You'll thank me when you get a raise." Federica says, she pats Ted's shoulder and pairing it with a lopsided smile.

 

"No, no, no, wait a minute. But excuse me, madam, I remember I was the one that helped you to find the boy. And by the way, you still owe me an hour of babysitting fees." Ted slams back.

 

"Okay, fine. We're even." Federica says. She then turns to Kimi, who waves goodbye to Thomas and his family. She walks towards her beau and throws her arms to him, as she whispers,

 

"I'm proud of you, Kimi."

 

"Bwoah, it's nothing. I think someone else deserves more credit." He replies, with his eyes gazes to Federica. "And I think someone is ready to be a 2nd mom."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this piece took me more than a week to finish. This takes place 10 years after Against All Odds and reading this fic without the previous one is fine but I'll recommend you to read both. Federica is now married to Kimi with a son. The son's name remains Robin because I'm too lazy to find a new name :P
> 
> Everyone in the story remains their own role except Minttu, which not exist in this series.(Sorry :p ) No hate to her. I just need someone that is passionate towards F1 (Minttu is too cool lol) and someone that works in this industry to make the fiction better.
> 
> Noted that in real life the boys play with each other at Bahrain instead of Spain but for the sake of this fic lets pretend it's the same GP lol.
> 
> I was supposed to write a couple of football short fics but then this came along and I just couldn't resist myself from writing it. A shoutout to the Ferrari staff that brought the little boy to Kimi. I have no idea who that was but she is the real MVP. I have a feeling that it is a mom :D It was Mother's Day anyway.
> 
> And yes, congratulations to Kimi and Minttu who will have a baby girl soon! :)
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
